


Oblivious

by kotomaru



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hanamaru might lose it can't confirm or deny, Oblivious feelings, Ruby is gonna lose it, wing man ruby to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotomaru/pseuds/kotomaru
Summary: Yohane can see all. What has occurred, what is currently happening, and what will happen in the future. Or so she thinks.But she can't see that Hanamaru has a huge crush on her.





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> yoshiko needs to get her eyes checked
> 
> hah g a y

Yoshiko drums her fingers against her desk. Once, now twice. She sighs, impatiently looking around at the classroom; ignoring her teacher's lesson. The only thing Yoshiko can think about is how her alarm didn't go off in time, and how hungry she is. She missed breakfast while running out the door, scrambling to make it on time. This world really is out to get her. It's not her fault her live stream went longer than intended. Or maybe it is, whatever the case; she doesn't deserve this. 

She's brought out of her pity party when she feels insistent tapping.

To her surprise, she glances over to see Hanamaru offering her a smile. 

"What is it?" she inquires, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Yoshiko-chan, you must've been zoning out. We have to partner up for this assignment." 

Yoshiko fumbles to think of a response, but nothing comes to mind. Hanamaru stifles a laugh, and scoots closer to her.

"Let's be partners!" she exclaims. 

"I'll allow it," Yoshiko murmurs. "Wait, why aren't you asking Ruby to be your partner?" 

Hanamaru blinks. 

"Oh... don't worry about that, zura. She already has a partner."

Hanamaru glances towards Ruby, who gives her a thumbs up and a shy smile. Hanamaru nods in appreciation. 

"I'll allow you, one of my finest little demons to--"

Hanamaru flicks Yoshiko's forehead before she can continue. 

"None of that, silly. Let's get started."

\- - -

"Seriously?" Yoshiko whines, looking at her empty pockets. God must hate her extra much today. Probably because Yoshiko gets more viewers than God ever could.

"Is something wrong?" Hanamaru asks, putting her meal down. 

"I forgot my lunch money." Yoshiko says with a wistful sigh. She slumps in her chair, and tries to ignore her empty stomach.

Yoshiko doesn't notice Ruby gently elbowing Hanamaru. Hanamaru coughs, a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh, that's right! Dia asked me to meet with her today!" Ruby yells all of a sudden, before sprinting off. Yoshiko gives her a weird look. But before she could comment on Ruby's strange behavior, Hanamaru breaks off a piece of bread; holding it in front of Yoshiko's mouth.

"You must be hungry," Hanamaru says. "Here, eat up." 

"I-I can feed myself." Yoshiko squeaks, holding her hands up in defense. Hanamaru shakes her head.

"You only get the sweet bun if you... let me feed you, zura." 

Yoshiko gapes at her friend, unsure of what to say. Her heart begins to hammer, as she hesitantly opens her mouth. Hanamaru gives her an angelic smile, and puts the bread in her mouth. Hanamaru feels close, oh so close. Yoshiko can smell the vanilla shampoo she uses, as she feeds her pieces of bread one at a time. The pieces are smaller than they need to be, she thinks, but she doesn't have the heart to tell Hanamaru that. Not a word is spoken until there's no bread left. 

Hanamaru remains close to Yoshiko's side, their thighs touching. 

"Thank you." Yoshiko's normally boisterous personality is replaced with a reserved one, as she stares at her shoes. Her face is warmer than it needs to be.

"You have crumbs on your face, Yoshiko-chan." Hanamaru teases. Yoshiko gives her a halfhearted glare, pouting.

"How's that my fault? You're the one who-- well, y'know..." she trails off, unable to finish her sentence. Hanamaru wastes no time, and cups Yoshiko's face in her hands. Yoshiko squeaks as Hanamaru wipes away the few crumbs next to her lips. She's barely able to process what's going on.

All too soon, Hanamaru pulls her hands away.

 _'What on earth is up with Zuramaru today?'_ Yoshiko wonders, bewildered by her normally calm friend acting so strange.  _'I might need to perform an exorcism.'_

Yoshiko stares at Hanamaru, unblinkingly. She watches her every move as Hanamaru finishes up her lunch. Silence accompanies the duo, but Yoshiko finds it relaxing. Hanamaru tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear, joyfully humming a song Yoshiko's never heard of. Yoshiko's finger twitches when Hanamaru's lips form a smile, no doubt enjoying her lunch. She stares at her roseate lips for a moment too long. If Hanamaru noticed her insistent staring, she doesn't comment on it.

Finally, Hanamaru breaks the silence.

"Yoshiko-chan." 

"W-what?" 

Hanamaru bites her lip, holding her hands together. She looks Yoshiko in the eye.

"I... I like you a lot, zura."

"I've always admired you, since we were young. You always imagine things that I never could, and see an entirely different world from me. Even if you act silly sometimes, I still like that about you."

Yoshiko's face is on fire. 

Hanamaru looks down at her knees, and begins twirling a piece of her hair.

"You're weirder than I am," Yoshiko decides, hugging her legs to her chest. "I don't know why you put up with me sometimes." 

Hanamaru chides, "I think you're cute, zura." 

She didn't notice at first, but Hanamaru put her hand over Yoshiko's.

"I don't get why you're saying these things, Zuramaru. If you're trying to become my favorite little demon, i-it's not going to work! I have to be unbiased." 

Hanamaru sighs, and puffs her cheeks. Her shoulders slump, and she pulls her hand back.

"Oh my gosh..."

\- - -

After an incredibly long practice on the rooftop, Hanamaru had offered to walk Yoshiko to her bus stop. She normally goes with You, but for some reason; You and Ruby were whispering and giggling together.

"I need to help Chika with some things, so go on without me today." You says. Yoshiko shrugs, and waves goodbye. Hanamaru comes to her side soon enough, looking at Ruby and You for one last time. They both offer one last reassuring look. 

Hanamaru begins talking about a book that she recently finished, and Yoshiko does her best to keep up with the conversation. It sounds so confusing and a bit cheesy, too romantic for Yoshiko's taste. She's more of a thriller novel type. 

"In the end though, they decide to stay together, zura! What a lovely ending," Hanamaru sighs, clasping her hands together. "I couldn't put it down all of last night."

Hanamaru inches a bit closer to Yoshiko.

"Would you like to borrow it, Yoshiko-chan?" she inquires, tilting her head.

"I'm not a huge fan of those cheesy books," Yoshiko says, earning a pout from Hanamaru. "I'll read it if you really want me to, though."

Hanamaru hugs her arm, "I think you'll like it. Just give it a shot."

They finally approach Yoshiko's bus stop, but Yoshiko still has a few more minutes to burn. She sits down on the bench, Hanamaru following soon after. Much to her surprise, Hanamaru puts her head on Yoshiko's shoulder.

"W-what're you doing?" Yoshiko stammers.

"Nothing, zura."

Yoshiko secretly doesn't mind.

Hanamaru lets out a shaky sigh.

"I'm not sure the best way to get my feelings through to you. You're a bit dense, Yoshiko-chan." Hanamaru whispers, closing her eyes for a moment. Before Yoshiko can retaliate, Hanamaru gets up; looking her in the eye.

Like earlier, Hanamaru cups Yoshiko's face in her warm hands. This time, she has a determined look. Her eyebrows furrowing, lips pursed, and cheeks blushing.

"I like you in a romantic way."

Yoshiko can't breathe for a moment. Her eyes widen, and she gasps. The cogs in her head start to turn, and she puts two and two together. Hanamaru being so eager to be close, feeding her, saying she likes her -- it all becomes clear. Yoshiko feels like an idiot.

"I like you too maybe!" Yoshiko's words come out in an unorganized fashion, but Hanamaru doesn't seem to mind. She smiles ear to ear, and gently kisses Yoshiko's forehead.

"I thought you'd never understand me, zura." Hanamaru sighs in relief, returning to their previous position; her head on her shoulder.

Yoshiko gulps. Her heart has never beaten so fast in her life, she decides.

"But I'm glad you're this way. I wouldn't change it for the world." 


End file.
